


Someone Should Take Care of You, Too

by RubyIntyale



Category: Miss Stevens (2016)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: What could've happened in that hotel room, if they hadn't been interrupted?





	Someone Should Take Care of You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. This is VERY different from the fics I normally write, but the idea would not go away, so...  
> If you've seen the film, you will know that Billy is a teenager and Rachel is in her late twenties. Everything that happens is entirely consensual and thoroughly enjoyed, but please don't read this if it will bother you.  
> I don't own these characters.

“But why?”

His voice is soft. So vulnerable. It almost breaks me. I brush the tears from my cheeks, straighten my blouse, aim for a modicum of professionalism I definitely do not feel.

“Just...Go to your room, OK? Go back to your room.”

“Why?” His face crumples in the dark. I can tell he’s on the verge of tears. “Why are you making me go?”

I can’t answer him. I don’t  _ want  _ him to go, but he has to. He just has to. He knows me too well and I’ve shown him too much. I bite my lip. I’ve hesitated and now he’s looking at me.

“Can I just stay? Please?” He steps closer.

I could sleep on the sofa, maybe. Or on the floor. “OK,” it feels like smashing down a wall, my breath leaving me in a whoosh. “OK. Yes. You can stay.”

“Thank you,” his face brightens, but his voice is still sad. He puts his arms around me, tentative. I can’t help but lean into it. 

“I think there are some more blankets,” I nod towards the shelves by the door, “I could take the”

He tilts his head down to brush his lips against mine. It’s barely anything, to begin with, but then he does it again. And again. It takes me a while to register that I’m kissing him back, that my lips are parted and that I’m inviting his tongue in with my own. I pull away.

“This is wrong, Billy. We need to stop.”

He rolls his eyes with a frustrated sigh, “But I like you. You like me. What’s the problem?”

“I’m your teacher,” I walk away from him, sit down on the bed, “if you need to sleep here tonight, I’ll let you, but we can’t.”

He sits down next to me, all pretty pleading eyes and sad smile, fingertips tracing a pattern on the bedspread, “But we want this. Both of us. It’s not like you’d be taking advantage.”

I laugh a little at that. Like he hasn’t been emotionally manipulating  _ me  _ for the past fifteen minutes. He kisses me again, gentle, but insistent. His hand is on my knee, my thigh, moving higher. I reach up to cup his jaw, slide my fingers into his hair where it curls at the nape of his neck. The rational voice is my head is fading fast. He’s so beautiful. Kind. Affectionate. Young. Shit, I should stop this. I  _ will _ stop. In a minute.

He starts to unbutton my blouse. I let him. Let him push it off my shoulders until it pools around my elbows. I watch his adam’s apple bob as he stares at my chest. Footsteps outside. We both look towards the door at the same moment.

“I’m just gonna check that that’s locked,” my blouse falls to the floor as I stand up. I slide the chain into position, take a deep breath as I lean against the hard solid weight of the door. When I turn around, he’s standing, and his shirt has joined mine.

His skin is so warm. I touch my lips to his chest, enjoying the way he startles, sucks his tummy in. I smile up at him as I pop his button, pull his zipper down.

“Is this OK?”

He nods, “More than.” His voice is darker, quieter, “I’ve fantasised about this so many times.” His hands trail up my back to unclasp my bra. He slides the straps down my arms with trembling fingers, his lips hot against my neck. I watch him step out of his jeans. He kneels to tug mine down my legs.

He’s tenting out his boxers, and I can’t look away. He blushes as he grabs himself, rearranging to a more comfortable angle. I don’t know what I was expecting. I thought he’d be smaller. I am most definitely climbing into bed with a  _ man _ , and it’s comforting and thrilling all at once. 

We lay down again, our mouths barely parting as he settles on top of me. 

“Can I touch you?”

I nod. He teases my nipple with the backs of two fingers, so careful, hardly touching me, but it leaves me writhing, wet and aching for him. I pull his underwear down, mouth watering when I finally get to look. He glances away, blushing, shy. I drag his mouth back to mine with a hand on his chin. 

“Do you have a condom?”

He lifts up, blinking, “Um, yeah. Yeah I think so.” He scrambles off the bed, scans the floor for his jeans. His eagerness is beyond adorable. I bite back a laugh. He pulls a tatty wallet out of his back pocket and starts rifling through it. 

“You keep one in there?”

He laughs nervously, twirling the little foil packet between his fingers as he gets back into bed, “Yeah.”

“Who else are you sleeping with?” I tease, “Will she be mad at me?”

He frowns, his face suddenly serious, “Nobody. I only wanna be with you.”

I can feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I stroke his hair. He nuzzles my palm. 

“OK.”

“OK.”

He trails kisses over my breasts, flicking my nipples with his tongue before moving lower, lower. I tense up when he tugs my panties off, fighting the urge to close my legs as he gently parts them.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” he kisses my inner thigh, “I just wanna make you feel good. Can I do that?”

I guide him between my legs, heart in my throat as he lowers his head. He starts with little kisses, shyly testing the waters. I squirm, massage the back of his neck. He pokes his tongue between my folds, dragging it up, slowly, missing my clit by a fraction.

“Fuck, Billy! That’s it. Just like that. Oh fuck,” I spread my legs wider to give him more room, “Please! Fuck, lick me like that.”

He grins, pleased at my reaction, pleased to be given instructions. He starts lower this time, dipping his tongue inside me before swiping up again. My thighs quiver as he gets braver. I haven’t had this in so long. I’m already close.

He finds my clit and sucks on it, trapping it between his lips as he works his tongue back and forth, over and over. I whimper. I bury my fingers in his hair. I moan his name as I come hard, muscles fluttering as the pleasure sweeps up through my belly and I try not to fuck his face.

He tastes me on his lips as he smiles down at me, “You’re so beautiful.”

I shake my head no. He kisses me again, rubbing his nose against mine. 

“Yes,” then, “can we?”

I run my hands up and down his arms, “I want you inside me.”

He fumbles for the condom, sitting up to roll it down his length. His fat head stretches the latex. I rest my hand on my tummy and look at the ceiling. I don’t want to put him off. I’m so wet it’s embarrassing. I lift my knee up as he hovers over me, wrap my leg around his hip. He pushes in deep, mouth open in a little ‘oh’ as he buries himself with smooth strokes. 

He speeds up as I intentionally clench my muscles around him, his breath coming in pants, “I’ve never done this. Fuck! You feel so good.”

I moan loudly, squeezing his ass as he sinks in to the hilt.

“Are you OK?” He brushes my hair off my face, “Is this good for you?”

“Yeah. Yeah it’s good,” I strain my neck to kiss him, “don’t stop.”

He buries his face in the pillow and fucks me hard, fast snaps of his hips, too far gone to be careful now. The delicious stretch of his cock is amazing, but I can tell he’s close and I can’t bear to wait. I reach between us to play with my clit, crying out as the gorgeous sensations blend and spark to push me right to the edge as well. He groans when he realises what I’m doing, pushes my hand aside and rubs me roughly with his thumb. I dig my nails into his shoulders as I come for a second time, hips rising off the bed to keep him as close as possible.

He surges forward with a grunt. I can feel his dick twitching as he fills up the condom, his mouth slack, shuddering and rolling his hips as the pleasure washes over him. 

He pulls out, slips the condom off.

“Wait”

He’s already dropped it over the side of the bed without tying it up. His come leaks all over the floor.

“Shit! I’m sorry.”

I burst out laughing, covering my mouth to suppress the giggles and snorts. He sniggers too, can’t fight it, until we’re both tangled in a heap, wheezing. Eventually he flops onto his back next to me, winds his fingers between mine, kisses my shoulder.

“I’m glad you let me stay.”

I kiss him softly.

"Miss Stevens?"

Insistent knocking. I bolt upright. 

"Miss Stevens, I can't find Billy."


End file.
